Sayaka Miki vs Eren Jaeger
TheSoulofMelemele= SayakaErenFakeTN.png|TheSoulofMelemele v2 SayakaErenFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Eren vs Sayaka 1.png|Goldmaster1337 v3 SayakaVsEren2.png|Goldmaster1337 v2 Eren vs Sayaka.jpg|Goldmaster1337 (Gold Template) Sayaka vs Eren-0.jpg|Goldmaster1337 SayakavsEren.png|LeTotalMemer2 UDD Sayaka_vs_Eren.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Description Pulla Magi vs Attack on Titan! The whole phrasing of you are what you eat can be pretty true at times, but for these two sword wielders, they can become the giant monsters they have vowed to kill so the can avenge someone they knew. But in a battle of speed and strength, who will win this brutal battle? The witch slayer or the titan slayer? Interlude Sun: You know, Japan has always been obsessed with giant monsters, and having giant monsters fight other giant monsters, and also swords… Soul: And it is still true today! As these two sword fighters will slice down anything in their way, and if that doesn’t work, turning into a giant monster has to! Right? Homura: Sayaka Miki, the cutlass guardian of the Puella Magi… Pit: And Eren Jaeger, the Last Hope of Humanity! Sun: He’s Soul, he’s naive, she’s a yandere, and I’m Sun. Soul: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon, Death Battle! Sayaka Miki Cuts Loose into DEATH BATTLE (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Sand Dream ) Soul: With every wish granted… Someone else is cursed with equal misery. That is the life of the Puella Magi, to be trapped in an endless cycle of Grief fighting witches until they eventually become one. Homura: The reason for doing so lies in the plans of an alien race known as the Incubator’s plans to save the universe, and as so. They go to various middle school aged school girls, giving them a wish of choice using some energy they gathered to then turn the girl into a Puella Magi. Encasing their soul into a Soul Gem, where it eventually gathers Despair until it becomes a Grief Seed, turning the Magical into a witch and unleashing a load of energy. Sun: And one day, Kyuubey was targeting Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki and was going to make contact until psycho yandere here attacked the cat… rabbit… thing. And decided to call for help in which, Homura ended up scaring Madoka abit and Sayaka like a badass blasted her with a fire exstingisher and threw the damn thing at her! Pit: But when they were attacked by a witch a Puella Magi known as Mami Tomoe rescued them… Only for the witch to get away. Soul: After learning about this magic new world, Madoka and Sayaka followed Mami on her witch hunts being great friends until one day, Mami died… Sun: Struggling with loss, Madoka and Sayaka were hurt seeing how Mami died like that, and with no Puella Magi other than psycho yandere to protect the city, Sayaka was struggling to decide whether or not to become a magical girl that was, until her love interest and secret crush who was in the hospital recovering from an unknown accident was told, they would never be able to do the things he loves again. Damaged his even broken hand to the point that only a miracle could fix it… Homura: Foolishly, wanting to fix her love interest’s hand and protect the city, she became a Puella Magi, effectively throwing her life away. Pit: If Sayaka is known for anything, it is her swords! She can summon a limitless number of them with her magic! With her cape she can teleport as well, which she mostly uses for escapes. And because she wished for her friend to be healed, she can heal from almost any wound naturally without using any magic almost instantly! JUST LIKE ME WHEN I GET INTO A HOT SPRING! Soul: Because of the truths of a Soul Gem, no matter how badly her body is damaged, as long as the Soul Gem on her stomach is not damaged, she will be able to heal it. It is even possible she could reattach or regenerate whole limbs, or heads. Also using small amounts of magic, she could shoot small blasts of energy from her hands. Homura: But because of the dark secrets, by distancing herself from reality she can ignore all pain at one cost, her sanity… Sayaka: “It’s true! If I detach myself… I really don’t feel any pain!” (Cues: Qonell - Decretum Orchestral ) Sun: But that is not even her true trump card. As all Puella Magi are doomed to become witches, but thanks to the law of cycles, Sayaka can access her form at any time when she stabs herself in the chest so badly, that she rips out her broken heart, summoning Oktavia von Seckendroff… Pit: Okatavia’s main means of attacking are by summoning giant wheels or crushing something with her giant blade. Sayaka herself is a VERY impressive fighter, one I actually really hope I do not fight… Homura: She is fast enough to leap across buildings with ease. Keep up with me and Kyoko in combat. Is fast enough to prevent me from stopping time. Took a hit that should have sent her into the hospital for three months and recovered instantly. And her basic blows can create shockwaves as well. Oktavia has even stalemated my witch from Homulily, which trapped Earth in a planet sized Labrynth. And most impressive she can move so fast, she not only able to make after images, she is fast enough to appear as blue light. Soul: Judging by the calculations done here by NinjaTrilby. Scaling to Madoka’s height and the distance that Sayaka travel at in the selected time frame, Sayaka is able to move at about 213.4 miles per hour. Sun: But even so, she has some major flaws to her. Her soul gem is fragile, and a huge weak point, and when it goes over 40 feet away from her body, the body becomes a lifeless husk as her soul gem becomes vulnerable. Her healing and magic are tied to her magic if she runs out, she will die. Not to mention Sayaka’s sense of justice can get the better of her sometimes. And when she distances herself and ignores all pain, she becomes a masochist. Recklessly walking into pain heavily damaging her body. But in the end, if you get in the way of her friends safety. Sayaka Miki, will strike you down, without any emotion. (Plays: Sayaka’s Quote ) Eren Jaeger takes a stand for Death Battle (Cues: LeeandLie - Call Your Heroes ) Soul: The Titans are creatures of pure strength that only seek to eat and kill… And because humanity could not fight these creatures they fled, and built walls. And for a while it kept them at bay. Sun: And to try and get more territory and learn about these creatures, the Scout Regiment went out to fight titans, but after every trip less and less people returned. Those trapped behind the walls lived like cattle not having to fear being picked off one by one. But that is until the Colossal Titan attacked… Homura: Millions died, families scattered. But none were more affected by this than young boy Eren Jaeger, who while evacuating watched his own mother eaten… (Shows:Eren’s Mother’s Death ) (Music Pauses) Pit: … I am leaving… I can’t handle this… I’ll be back next episode! *Runs off as a door is heard closed* Soul: I am not going after him it is now use… (Music Resumes) Soul: Naturally heartbroken and torn up, he then vowed to join the Scout Regiment and wipe every single Titan off of the face of the Earth… Sun: And after years of tough training he finally got the chance! But when the Colossal Titan returned and flooded more Titans into the second set of walls, Eren set off to avenge his mother… only to get eaten by a Titan before he could stab a single one… Homura: Inside the gurgling stomach of the Titan he was win and a hand bit off Eren stared around at the corpses around him, he felt new rage new power and as such he became the exact thing he swore to kill, the Attack Titan… (Cue: Attack on Titan - Sasageyo ) Sun: Eren is a badass through and through, he mainly gets around place to place with his 3D Maneuver Gear, which allows him to move from wall to wall like Spider-Man at high speeds by grappling onto surfaces, and probably can dig through human skin as well. And with it comes a set of 14 Blades that cut right through flesh and bone as if it were paper! Soul: Eren’s Titan form gives him advanced regeneration, and is triggered whenever Eren is both filled with rage and inflicts pain upon himself. Heavily boosting his strength, speed and durability. He can summon more titans to attack and eat an enemy and the angrier he gets he will go into a burning like state, where his flesh gets hotter and increases his strength more. And when that is enough, he gained the ability to harden his skin increasing his strength and durability even more. Homura: Eren has survived training that could kill adults and is able to pilot the 3D Maneuver Gear, and killed two adults at the age of nine. And in his titan form, he has lifted and carried a 700 ton boulder over his head, transformed into a titan before a point blank cannonball could hit him, beat both the Armored and Female Titan in combat, and could out pace the Female Titan, who can outrun horses. Sun: But even a badass has some flaws, like first off… He is a whiny bitch! And gets kidnapped almost as many times as Princess Peach! His rage can get the better of him in combat, making him predictable in combat. And if the nape of the neck is cut open or he is decapitated in Titan form, Eren’s normal form will be trapped in his own Titan’s flesh and left vulnerable for a killing blow. Soul: But as Titans roar and seek to eat the weak, Eren will always be ready to start, the Attack on Titan… (Plays: Eren’s Quote ) Intermission Soul: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all... Sun: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! With giant monsters and lots of swords! With Our Own Hands... (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Ice ) Filled with rage, Eren is swinging from building to building on his 3D Maneuver Gear. As each cable is fired, latches onto a surface he is pulled towards it with hatred in his eyes. Everything has gone to hell recently, first he found Mikasa’s squished corpse near the city after she dashed away. Next young girls have been disappearing, worrying mothers all around and putting the Survey Corps on high alert for Titans. Then Titans show up and flood the city again, but at least these ones were even dumber and weaker than the normal ones. And finally these millions of people have been driven to suicide, or have started killing others, but with every event, a girl with blue hair and a white cape was spotted. As Eren approached one of the Titans, he could have easily went into his titan form and killed it there, but he barely got the chance to use his gear in combat. But as he approached the titan, before he could react a blur of blue light blazed by, and decapitated the titan in a single blow. Eren shocked looked at the blur who is standing at it was the girl that was spotted at all these events, Sayaka Miki. As for Sayaka, she had been sucked into this strange new world, and it had these giant man-like creatures that wandered around. After learning about them, the she found out the incubators have appeared and manipulated witches into this universe. While she fought witches, others drove numerous to suicide and there were too many witches to stop them. But as she just slayed a titan Eren yelled at her, “HEY YOU!” Sayaka turned around responding to to Eren, “Yes?” “You… You are the one at fault for this…” Eren snarled, “You are the cause for the suicides, the disappearances, distracting the Scouts so Titans can get in the walls! You… YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KILLED MIKASA!” Sayaka looked at Eren with a glare, “I don’t know about this Mikasa part, or the titans… But the disappearances and suicides are because of witches. Creatures that exist on another plane that only Puella Magi like myself can see.” (Cues: Jonathan Young - Guren no Yumiya Metal Cover ) Eren more frustrated than before grabbed two of his blades and growled at Sayaka, “And how do I not know you aren’t making this up? If only you can see these things, how do I not know you are insane? You are proving yourself to be dangerous and as such… I WILL BRING YOU DOWN FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU HAVE TAKEN!” Sayaka summoned a blade and got into a combat stance and said to Eren, “You don’t believe me no matter what I say, and seek to slay me? I have no choice to fight, as a Puella Magi who fights for Justice, I will strike you down!” FIGHT - Sayaka vs Eren.png ''FIGHT! Sayaka starts to rushes at Eren, and attempts to slash at him multiple times, only for Eren to block each blow with relative ease. Eren kicks Sayaka and launches a cord from his Gear at Sayaka’s chest bringing her forth as he runs up leadin up with a bunch of slashes. Eren then seems to cut right through one of Sayaka’s arms as it falls off and Eren lands close by. Sayaka, with only one arm and a blade in hand looks over towards Eren and summons Multiple Blades in mid air that chase him. Eren instantly takes away with his gear, trying to evade the blades, constantly does flips the doing so. When all the blades close in Eren knocks them all back at Sayaka with one swing of his blades. Every single blade struck Sayaka in the chest as all but one disappeared. Sayaka with a new arm removes the blade from her chest as the blood soaked sword is pointed at Eren. Sayaka rushes up towards him and throws the blade as it pierces the Gear’s box forcing Eren to crash downwards. Both rush at each other and Sayaka lands the first blow in this clash, slashing him across the face. The two clash blades again as Eren seems to be winning the clash only for Sayaka to summon another blade and overpower Eren breaking both blades. Sayaka is about to attack only for Eren to impale Sayaka with a cord from the box on the gear that is not broken and Pull Sayaka towards him. Eren grabs multiple blades and as Sayaka comes close, her impales her through the stomach with each one, and ends up kicking Sayaka in her Soul Gem so hard, it causes a small shockwave, knocking her back and shattering the blades. Sayaka removes the blades as she is seen suffering immense pain until she looks void of all emotion… Eren grabs another blade and thrusts it right through Sayaka who rushes forward the blade as it goes right through the middle of her chest until Eren is actually touching Sayaka as she slices off one of his arms. (Music Stops) Eren forced to drop the blade and his hold on Sayaka staggers back and exclaims, “Damn it! The bastard can take anything I throw at there here… I am almost out of blades and down an arm… But I must win…” Eren takes his good hand that has visible bite marks and opens his mouth as he screams, “I WILL AVENGE MIKASA!” A huge flash of light fills the area and staggers Sayaka a bit. Now before her eyes she sees the a giant man like beast that exerted only pure rage… its breath heavy and bloodlust maxed out. Eren had become the Attack Titan and was ready for blood. He let out a roar that sounded vaguely like he was shouting, “DIE!” (Cues: Wings of Despair ) Eren’s loud footsteps shook the ground a bit as he went over and kicked Sayaka, as he did so she was sent into an abandoned building where she instantly healed up any damage she took from that attack. Sayaka summoned a bunch of blades at Eren that close in and Eren only backhands them away. Eren goes up towards Sayaka grabs her and throws her through a couple of buildings. Eren lets out another loud roar as multiple smaller weaker titans close in on Sayaka’s location as the rip her apart and consume her. Eren starts to go up to kill the Titans he summoned until one of the Titan’s stomachs is cut open as Sayaka quickly bursts out and decapitates the Titans as if she was cutting bread. Sayaka rushes towards Eren and slashes at his knees. Eren constantly stomps on the ground trying to get Sayaka but misses. Eren makes another huge stomp on the ground this time causing some seismic activity that launches Sayaka upwards towards Eren’s awaiting fists. Eren punches Sayaka so hard he creates a large shockwave and launches her through multiple buildings breaking each one. (Music Stops) Sayaka is badly wounded, and she is near out of magic as Eren stomps towards her. “It… It’s no use… No matter what I throw at him, he just gets stronger and hits back harder! I am at a wall, looks like I have no choice but to…” Sayaka clenches her nearly shattered blade and kneels in front of it. She stabs herself through the chest with the blade, and as it comes out of the other side, her broken bruised heart is seen beating despite it being disconnected from the body as blood and dark energy flows out of it, taken the form of something greater… Eren walks ups slowly as Oktavia von Seckendroff arrives with her giant blade as Sayaka is on its shoulder with a baton as multiple familiars start playing a ballad of a girl who fought for others, and lost everything because of it. FIGHT - Oktavia vs Titan Eren.png (Cues: Believing in Reluctant Heroes ) Multiple wheels are summoned from the sky as Titan Eren tries to run through them but is knocked back but the sheer amount of them so the Attack Titan attacks, and flails his arms violently to shake of the wheels. Eren gets in close and punches Oktavia which sends the witch backwards a bit while Sayaka struggles to hold on and keep her place. Eren send another fist fowarth only for Oktavia’s giant blade badly slash his arm. Eren starts healing rapidly but is rage has heated up in a burning passion as steam and flames started to erupt from his body. As a Burning Titan, Eren rushed over at Oktavia who summoned even more Wheels which Eren just burst through without a problem. He grabbed on of the wheels and threw it back at the witch. Sayaka is knocked back, and Eren starts to maul the giant eldritch abomination in front of him. Eren seems to about to deal a killing blow only for Oktavia to slice Eren clean in half. Eren’s lower half starts to disappear as he slowly regenerates. Syaka is now back on Oktavia and Eren fully regenerated. They two stare at each other, no more games, no more holding back, each one is seeking to turn the other into a lifeless bloody pulp... (Cues: Of Titans and Witches ) Eren’s body hardens as he slowly stomps over causing the ground to shake beneath him to crack. More wheels rush towards Eren, and he retaliates by stomping onto the ground to bring up earth to block them. Eren keeps stomping over, hardened and aflame. More and more Eren stomps up closer, delivering multiple blows to Oktavia forcing Sayaka to stab her blade into Oktavia to not fall off. Eren keeps punching again and again as Oktavia swings down its blade on on of the arms cutting into it but not fully through it. Eren steps back in pain and roars, this time running upwards to start mauling Oktavia again. Once again Oktavia swings her blade down, not fully cutting through Eren’s arm but causing a lot of blood to spray. And finally Oktavia swings her blade down again straight as Eren’s fist bursts through Oktavia’s chest as… Eren’s arm is detached! Oktavia begins to fade away as Sayaka falls down and stabs Eren’s arm. Running up with two blades in Eren’s flesh, she bursts forward as blue light and not even the human eye could really see anything, but a steep wall of thick blood coming from Eren’s arm until she gets to the back of Eren’s neck. Sayaka leaps off and starts to spin… She spins so fast, she becomes a tornado whirling at mach speeds decapitating Titan Eren and causing pits of his neck to fly all over. Eren, trapped in a hunk of his Titan Form’s Flesh tries desperate to get out as Sayaka falls and impales the boy with her blade. Eren, now heavily bleeding while free falling with the Puella Magi on him is in heavy pain until they begin to land. The two land onto the roof of a building that was destroyed from their fight earlier as the roof underneath them is crushed. The two go through more floors falling as they loose force with Eren breaking Sayaka’s fall each time. Eren on the Edge of Life is barely still breathing and Sayaka grabs her blade and swings it upwards, cutting through Eren’s flesh and bone as if it were paper until her sword comes out of his head. The blade not soaked in blood as Eren has a huge vertical cut through half of his body as it looks in perfect proportions, veins and organs as well as a cut in half brain start to fall from the pieces. Sayaka’s blade disappears as she begins to walk off. K.O! Sayaka grabs her cape turns it and is gone. Eren’s corpse is still leaking as a flower from an outside source files onto it gracefully. Results (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica - And I’m Home ) '''Sun: Overkill much? Nope? Okay.' Soul: What may seem like a close battle at first, is a complete curbstomp! Eren may have better experience, physical strength, and actual training… And that is about it! Sayaka DOMINATES in every other category. Homura: Oktavia makes this apparent being able to compete with a being on a planetary scale while the best we could compare Eren to, is a titan that can destroy part of a giant wall. Sun: In fact… Sayaka did not really need Oktavia to even win this! Her speeds are far faster than anything Eren has ever faced, she fights bigger creatures on a daily basis, her regeneration is far better than that of a titan, add in the fact she can ignore pain and all that really factors in is a dead scout. Homura: While we could give Eren the benefit of the doubt and say that his Titan forms would be strong enough to handle base Sayaka… As mentioned before, Oktavia just makes this too hard for him to handle. Sun: Well looks like Eren was to torn up about Mikasa, and was forced to Miki his end… Soul: The winner is Sayaka Miki... Winner - Sayaka Miki.png Next Time |-|Goldmaster1337= 'Eren Jaeger vs Sayaka Miki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle pitting Eren from Attack on Titan against Sayaka from Madoka Magica. ' SayakaVsEren2.png|Owly (TN Revisited) Eren vs Sayaka.jpg|Owly (Original) Eren vs Sayaka 1.png|Gold SayakaErenFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Description Madoka Magica vs Attack on Titan! Which of these two anime sword fighters with fearsome transformations will hack and slash their way to the top? Interlude Eren Jaeger Sayaka Miki Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017